Mature One-Shots
by fanfic trap
Summary: Okay, I don't know if I got the category for this story so if I did get it wrong, please tell me and I'll change it. Anyway, this is a mature one-shots of four pairings in each chapter. And wait until you see chapter five, if you know what I mean ;). Rated M for . . . well, you know what i mean. Author's Music Notes in each chapter. Imagine this rated M story as an Adult film.
1. Kyle and Vanellope

**Well, The waiting for me is finally over. Here it is. The Mature One-Shots!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kyle and Vanellope

Kyle and Vanellope were at Vanellope's apartment in Brooklyn.

"Man, it's hot as Africa out there" said Vanellope

"Yep" said Kyle. "I'm gonna go shower"

"Alright" Vanellope answered

Kyle grabs a towel and goes in the bathroom. Vanellope went to her room and lied down on the couch. She began watching porn on the TV and she was watching a type of porn called "Creampie". She begins sliding her hand down to her wet pussy and starts masturbating. Vanellope closed her eyes and started to moan.

"Looks like you can use some help"

Vanellope heard a voice and it came from her boyfriend, Kyle, who was videotaping her. Kyle had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Kyle, shame on you" Vanellope said, playfully

"Yeah, you're right" said Kyle as he sat on the bed and sets the camera down. "Shame on me"

"Don't worry" said Vanellope as she stood up and placed her hands on Kyle's chest. "We both seen each other"

Kyle turned to her and they both started to kiss. Vanellope lied down on the bed as she and Kyle were still making out. As they were still kissing, Kyle slides his hand down to Vanellope's wet area. Vanellope moaned through the kiss and Kyle pulled apart and kisses her neck multiple of times. Vanellope took off all of her clothes so Kyle and Vanellope were both fully naked.

Kyle went down to her pussy and starts to lick and finger her. Vanellope started to moan at this. Kyle kept on going for three minutes and then stop.

Kyle lied down next to Vanellope. Vanellope went down to Kyle's towel and took it off. She went down to Kyle's dick and began to suck it hard. She was moving her head up and down as she was still sucking it and was looking at Kyle, seductively, at the same time.

After three minutes, Vanellope stops the sucking and throws a condom at Kyle's face.

"Safety first, babe" said Vanellope

Kyle puts on the condom and Vanellope gets on top in a cowgirl position. Vanellope grabs Kyle's hard boner and rams it inside her pussy. She began by jumping up and down and rubbing her pussy at the same.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Vanellope said as she arched her back. "Ohhhhhhh, yes, yes, yes, yes"

After four minutes, Kyle pulled out of his girlfriend. Vanellope got down on her hands and knees on the bed. Kyle gets on his knees and rams his boner inside of his girlfriend. Vanellope moans seductively and smiles at Kyle as she licked across the top of her lip. She turned her head forward and Kyle began to fuck her hard. Vanellope moans to the hard fucking and bit her lower lip. After a minute, Kyle released his semen.

"Oh, fuck yeah, give it to me, give it to me!" said Vanellope as Kyle kept on released his semen

Vanellope lied down and Kyle was on top. Kyle spreads her legs and rams his boner inside Vanellope and starts fucking her. Kyle lean down to Vanellope and they both kissed. Kyle can feel his climax reaching up so he pulled out, takes the condom off quickly, and gives himself a hand job. After a few seconds, Kyle moaned as he released his semen on Vanellope's body. Some of the semen laned on Vanellope's cheek and forehead. Kyle stopped and Vanellope was stroking Kyle's black, emo hair.

"You done, baby?" said Vanellope, in a cute-like tone.

"Yeah, baby" said Kyle

"Ooh" said Vanellope

Then, Kyle and Vanellope started to make out.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing "Blurred Lines")**

**Fanfic trap: **_**I know you want it**_

_**I know you want it**_

_**I know you want it**_

**Fanfic trap & Shinigamilover2: **_**You're a good girl**_

**Shinigmailover2:**_** Can't let it get past me**_

_**You're far from plastic**_

_**Talk about getting blasted**_

**Fanfic trap & Shinigamilover2:**_** I hate these blurred lines**_

**(Pharrell**_**: Everybody get up**_**)**

**Shinigamilover2:**_** I know you want it**_

_**I know you want it**_

_**I know you want it**_

**Fanfic trap & Shiniagamilover2:**_** But you're a good girl**_

**Fanfic trap:**_** The way you grab me**_

_**Must wanna get nasty**_

_**Go ahead, get at me**_


	2. Sulley and Carrie

Chapter 2: Sulley and Carrie

Carrie was in her RV, playing on her PlayStation Portable. She just finished playing a game and she looks at herself in a mirror. She was wearing a white bra and panties. She began by sliding her hand down to her wet area and fingers herself. She started moaning and biting her lower lip softly. As she was masturbating, she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She turned around and sees her boyfriend, Sulley, who has a boner.

"I saw what you're doing" Sulley said, playfully

"Alright, you caught me" said Carrie. "But it looks like you're happy to see me"

Carrie starts rubbing Sulley's crotch as they were both making out. Sulley lies down on the bed as he and Carrie were still making out. Sulley begins to takes off his underwear. Then, he takes off Carrie's bra and panties off and they were both fully naked.

Carrie slides down to Sulley's boner and begins to suck it hard. She moves her head up and down as she was continuing sucking. After three minutes, Sulley and Carrie got into a sixty-nine position. Sulley was fingering and licking Carrie's pussy and Carrie was sucking Sulley's boner at the same time.

It took them four minutes to do that. Carrie throws one of Trojan's best condom at Sulley Carrie got in a reverse cowgirl position. Sulley rams his boner inside. Carrie moans seductively and Sulley starts fucking her.

"Fuck yeah" said Carrie as she rubs herself. "Ohhhhhhhhh!"

After two minutes, Sulley pulled out of his girlfriend and Carrie got against the wall. Sulley began to fuck her hard. As Sulley was continuing fucking, he starts leaving trails of kisses on her left shoulder and the left side of her neck. After three minutes, Sulley released his semen as Carrie looks at him, seductively, and started to kiss.

They moved to the bed again and they were both in doggystyle position. Sulley begins fucking her again and Carrie was biting her lower lip softly as she was moaning.

After two minutes, Sulley felt his climax reaching so he pulls out and takes the condom off quickly. He shakes his boner and his semen came out and landed on Carrie's ass as she was shaking her ass and Sulley was moaning.

He stopped and leaned down to give Carrie a long kiss.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a music mashup of Leider by Eisbrecher and Gentlemen by PSY. Instrumental music of Gentlemen)**

**Eisbrecher:**_** Ich schlag mir eine Wunde **_

_**Die meinen Körper ziert **_

_**Bestreu sie sanft mit Salz **_

_**damit sie schöner wird **_

_**Ich lass mich selbst zur Ader **_

_**Öffne die Haut ganz sacht **_

_**Genieß den Kuss der Klinge **_

_**die mich zum Manne macht**_

_**Ich häng mich auf**_

**PSY: **_**is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama**_

**Eisbrecher: **_**I**__**ch hab mich selbst**_

**PSY: **_**Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen**_

**Eisbrecher:**_**Ich häng mich auf**_

**PSY: **_**Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande**_

**Eisbrecher: **_**I**__**ch hab mich selbst**_

**PSY: **_**Damn girl, you're so freakin sexy**_

**(*Instrumental music of Gentlemen still playing*)**

**PSY: **_**I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a**__**I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman**_

**Fanfic trap (In PSY's voice): **_**Gonna make you sweat. **_

_**Gonna make you wet **_

_**You know who I am **_

_**Wet PSY**_

**Shinigamilover2 (In PSY's voice): **_**Gonna make you sweat. **_

_**Gonna make you wet **_

_**You know who I am **_

_**Wet PSY**_

**Fanfic trap: (In PSY's voice):**_** Wet PSY**_

**Shinigamilover2 (in PSY's voice):**_** Wet PSY**_

**Fanfic trap (In PSY's voice):**_** Wet PSY**_

**Shinigamilover2 (in PSY's voice):**_** PSY**_

**Fanfic trap (In PSY's voice):**_** PSY**_

**Shinigamilover2 (in PSY's voice):**_** PSY**_

**PSY:**_**Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a mother father gentleman**_


	3. Craig and Edith

Chapter 3: Craig and Edith

Craig and Edith were at Craig's house. They were both home alone and they were both fully naked. They were also masturbating to porn that they watching on the TV as they were making out on the couch. Edith was moaning through the kiss and they were tongue kissing like crazy.

Then, Edith went down to Craig's lower placed and began to suck his dick. Craig was moaning as Edith kept on sucking and was looking at him at the same time. Then, she gave it lots of licks on it. Edith stops and lies down. Craig puts on a condom as he began to lick and finger Edith's pussy. Edith moaned sexually as she rubbed herself.

After two minutes, Craig stopped and rams his boner inside Edith's pussy. Craig begins to fuck her hard that it made her moan.

"Ah, fuck!" Edith exclaimed as she rubbed her pussy and looks at the penetration. "Ohhhhhhhhh! Fuck yes, yes, yes. Fuck me deeper!"

After three minutes, Craig pulled out of his girlfriend and lied down on the couch. He brought Edith to him and Edith got a cowgirl position. Craig rams his boner inside of her pussy and starts fucking her. Edith placed her hands on Craig's chest as she was being fucked.

"Ooh, fuck yeah" said Edith as she was looking at the penetration. "Give it to me!"

After two minutes, Craig released his semen as Edith moved her hips back and forth rapidly and biting her lower lip and looks at Craig, sexually.

"Fuck yeah!" Edith exclaimed. "Yeah, feels so fucking good"

Edith lies down on the couch and Craig was on top. Craig begins to fuck her even harder and deeper. Edith rubs her pussy as she and Craig were looking at the penetration. After three minutes, Craig quickly pulls out and takes off his condom and shakes his dick. As he was shaking it, he started to moan in a medium-level as his semen was out and landed on Edith's body.

After Craig was done, he leaned to Edith and they started to make out as Edith moaned through the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a music mashup of Wild For The Night by ASAP Rocky feat Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam and What Does The Fox Say? by Ylvis)**

**Birdy Nam Nam/Skrillex: **_**Wild for the night, fuck being polite**_

_**I'm going...**_

**Ylvis: **_**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**_

_**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**_

**Birdy Nam Nam/Skrillex: **_**Wild for the night, fuck being polite**_

_**I'm going...**_

**Ylvis: **_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**_

_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**_

**Birdy Nam Nam/Skrillex: **_**Wild for the night, fuck being polite**_

_**I'm going...**_

**Ylvis: **_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**_

_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**_

**Birdy Nam Nam/Skrillex: **_**Wild for the night, fuck being polite**_

_**I'm going...**_

**Ylvis:** _**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!**_

_**Woo-oo-oo-ooo!**_

_**What Does The Fox Say?!**_

**(*Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 floating in mid-air*)**

**Fanfic trap and Shiniagamilover2:** _**The secret of the fox**_

_**Ancient mystery**_

_**Somewhere deep in the woods**_

_**I know you're hiding**_

_**What is your sound? **_

_**Will we ever know?**_

_**Will always be a mystery**_

**Fanfic trap: **_**What do you say?**_

_**You're my guardian angel**_

**Shinigamilover2:** _**Hiding in the woods**_

_**What is your sound?**_

**The Fox: **_**A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum**_

**Shiniagamilover2:** _**Will we ever know?**_

**The Fox: **_**A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum**_

**Fanfic trap: **_**I want to**_

**Shinigamilover2: **_**I want to**_

**Fanfic trap & Shinigamilover2:_ We_**_** want to know!**_


	4. Tate and Margo

Chapter 4: Tate and Margo

Tate was getting out of the bathroom because he just took a shower.

He went to the living room to see Margo. When he entered in living room, he walks up to Margo, who was masturbating to probably something.

Margo notice that Tate was standing behind her. Tate walked around the couch to her and they started to make out. As they were making out, Margo took off Tate's towel and he was fully naked. Margo starts taking off her clothes and she was fully naked.

Tate stood up and Margo got on her knees. Margo grabs Tate's boner and begins to suck and lick it. Tate was moaning softly. Margo looks at Tate, seductively and sexually, as she kept on sucking.

Margo stopped the sucking and she sat on the couch. Tate goes to her and spreads her legs. He began to lick and finger Margo's pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhh!, fuck yeah!" Margo exclaimed. "Yeah, eat me, baby!"

After one minute, Tate stopped and gets a condom for him. He puts it on and Margo lies down on the couch. Tate stands up and rams his boner inside her. Tate begins to fuck her hard and deep inside of her.

"Ah, fuck yeah!" Margo exclaimed before she looked at the penetration. "Oh, fuck yeah. Give it to me!"

After four minutes, Tate pulled out and lied down on the couch. Margo gets on top of him and rams Tate's boner inside of her. Tate starts fucking her hard and Margo placed her hands on Tate's chest.

"Oh, fuck yeah" said Tate. "You're making me cum, baby"

After two minutes, Tate released his semen as Margo moved her hips back and forth and around and giving Tate a seductive look. Tate spanked her hard.

Margo got off of him and got down on the hands and knees. Tate rams his boner inside of her and begins to fuck her. Tate leaned down to her and he and Margo both kissed as Tate continued to fuck her. Tate can feel his climax rising up so he pulled out and took off the condom. He shakes his boner and he started to moan as all of his semen was release and it landed on Margo's ass as she was twerking right in front of Tate.

Tate leaned to her and they started to make out.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing Get Lucky by Daft Punk feat Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers)**

**Pharrell: **_**We've come too far **_

_**To give up who we are**_

_**So let's raise the bar **_

_**And our cups to the stars**_

_**She's up all night 'til the sun**_

_**I'm up all night to get some**_

_**She's up all night for good fun**_

_**I'm up all night to get lucky**_

**(*Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 clapping and singing*)**

**Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2:**_** We're up all night 'til the sun**_

_**We're up all night to get some**_

_**We're up all night for good fun**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

**Fanfic trap, Shinigamilover2, and Pharrell:**_** We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_


	5. Orgy

**Fanfic trap: Well, the wait is finally over. Here it is. Chapter five. Trust me, you're love this chapter. You'll love so much, you'll never forget it! Now, in this chapter, the sex takes place in a basement. Some basements can be very crowded. So, I measured my basement. And as you can see, . . . well, say my basement is about 50 inches long, 56 inches wide, and 57 inches high. Now, I have to find the Volume of my basement by using V=lwh (Volume equals length times width times height), which is the formula of a Rectangular Prism. All you have to do is just multiply the length, the width, and the height together. So, if we multiply 50 times 56 times 57, the Volume will be 159,600 inches squared.**

**Shinigamilover2: Let me ask you a question**

**Fanfic trap: Yeah?**

**Shinigamilover2: Is this the first time you've ever been smart in a fanfiction story?**

**Fanfic trap: I think it is, yeah**

***Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 chuckles***

**Fanfic trap: Ah, that's the first**

**Shinigamilover2: When it comes to sex**

**Fanfic trap: So, it's my first time writing a juicy, steamy orgy and been smart. How about that?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Orgy

Kyle, Sulley, Craig, and Tate were in a basement, sitting in couches and an extra-large mattress in the middle.

"So this is your basement?" Tate asked

"Yep" Kyle replied before he flopped on the mattress. "It's not much but it's nice and quiet here. Anyway, whack away, boys. Whack away"

Kyle threw a bunch of condoms at the boys.

"Craig, one question" said Tate. "Why do you need those kind of condoms if you have a small wiener?"

"I don't have a small wiener" Craig replied. "You wanna see?"

"No, thank you" Tate answered

The boys put the condoms in their pockets and waited for the girls. As they were waiting, a boom box turned on and starts playing Apple Bottom Jeans by Flo Rida featuring T-Pain. Coming down the stairs was Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, and Edith. The girls were wearing red lipstick, blue eye shadow, high heels, and sexy lingerie clothes with skirts.

As the music kept on playing, the girls starts dancing sexually in front of the boys. Then, they bend down and shake their asses in front of the boys. The girls stood up and started to twerk in front of the boys. After they were done twreking, the girls walked sexually to their boyfriends.

Carrie twerks on top of Sulley's crotch, which made Sulley get a boner. Vanellope sits on Kyle's lap and moves her hips around, which made Kyle get a boner. Edith twerks in front of Craig and she spanks her ass, which made Craig get a boner. Margo dances seductively in front of Tate and was acting all sexy, which made Tate get a boner.

The boys started to make out with their girlfriends. Then, the boys started kissing the girlfriend's neck. After two minutes, the girls went down to their boyfriend's hard boner and they began to suck on it. The boys moaned as the girls kept on sucking. Then, the girls gave them hand jobs and back to blowjobs at the same time.

The girls stopped and stood up. Kyle and Sulley turned their girlfriends around and Craig and Tate let their girlfriends sit on chairs. The boys started to lick and finger their girlfriend's pussy. Vanellope and Carrie were the only two standing while their boyfriends were licking their girlfriend's pussy. The two girls bent down and got up. All of the boys stopped and they put on the condoms.

Kyle lies down on the bed mattress and Vanellope is on top of him. Sulley lies down and Carrie gets in a reverse cowgirl position. Margo got on her hands and knees on the couch and Tate was behind her. Edith was lying on another couch and Craig was standing in front of her.

The boys began to fuck their girlfriends hard and deep inside of them.

Vanellope was moaning and jumping up and down as Kyle was continuing to fuck her. Sulley was fucking Carrie hard and deep as Carrie was moaning and telling Sulley to go more deeper and more harder. Edith was rubbing her pussy as she was moaning and looking at Craig penetrating her. Margo was moaning as she was looking at the penetration that Tate is giving her.

The boys can feel their climax reaching and they were about to cum inside their girlfriends. After two minutes, the boys released their semen inside their girlfriends. As the boys were shooting their semen inside their girlfriends, the girls started acting all sexy at their boyfriends.

Carrie moves her hips as she was looking at Sulley and biting her lower lip, sexually. Vanellope placed her hands on Kyle's chest, bit her lower lip softly, moved her hips around very fast, and looked at him sexually. Margo moves her ass with Tate's boner inside her. Edith moves her hips as well and bit her lower lip softly as she rubs her pussy.

The boys started to make out with their girlfriends in different ways.

Craig was licking inside of Edith's upper and lower jaws as there lips touch. Margo and Tate were biting each other's lower lip softly. Carrie and Sulley were pushing each other's tongue as their lips were touching. Kyle and Vanellope were licking each other's tongues without their lips touching.

Everyone decided to switch partners with same genders.

Craig was with Tate, Kyle was with Sulley, Edith was with Carrie, and Vanellope was with Margo.

They all started to make out with their same gender partner. They were kissing each other in different ways, like tongue-kissing, tongue-sucking, tongue-licking, and other types of kissing. After the kissing, two girls starts rubbing and fingering their partner's pussy and the boys were fucking their partner in the ass. All of the girls were kissing each other as they were rubbing themselves and the boys were jerking off as they were fucked by there boy partner.

After three minutes, everyone can feel their climaxes reaching up. They all released their semen as they all moaned.

The four boys took off the condoms they were wearing an d they crawled towards the girls. They all got on the mattress. The girls were on their knees and the guys were standing up.

Edith was giving Craig and blowjob, Margo was giving Tate a handjob, Vanellope was giving Kyle a handjob and a blowjob, and Carrie was getting a titjob by Sulley.

The boys can feel their climaxes reaching up and after two minutes, the boys released their semen as they moaned. The semen landed on the girls' faces. It took the boys ten seconds to cum.

After that, the boys got down on their knees with the girls and they all started to make out with their girlfriends.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a music mashup of For the First Time in Forever in Disney's Frozen and the Instrumental version of Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis feat Ray Dalton with hook)**

**Anna: **_**The window is open, so's that door**_

_**I didn't know they did that anymore**_

_**Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?**_

_**For years I've roamed these empty halls**_

_**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**_

_**Finally they're opening up the gates**_

**Macklemore: **_**Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,**_

_**Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four-track bussing**_

_**Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing**_

_**Labels out here**_

**Anna: 'Cause**_** for the first time in forever**_

_**I'll be dancing through the night**_

_**For the first time in forever**_

_**Nothing's in my way!**_

**Ryan Lewis: **_**Can we go back**_

_**This is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night **_

_**We'll fight 'til it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

**Ryan Lewis, Anna, and Elsa: **_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

**(Fanfic trap doing a ninja kick-like jump and Shinigamilover2 doing a basketball jump with a huge fiery explosion in the background in extreme slow motion as music plays in normal speed) **

**Ryan Lewis: **_**Can we go back **_

_**This is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**We'll fight 'til it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up **_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Can we go back**_

_**This is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**We'll fight 'til it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up **_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us.**_


End file.
